1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to maintenance fixtures and, in particular, to a mobile maintenance stand and crane apparatus suitable for removing ejection seats, placing them on a mobile maintenance stand for servicing, maintenance and transportation.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The art abounds with numerous devices that may be utilized to remove ejection seats from military or commercial aircraft. Generally these devices are cumbersome, require more than one man to operate, and are difficult to transport the ejection seat from one location to another. Different types of maintenance fixtures are required for ejection seats fabricated by different manufacturers.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of presently utilized devices by providing a mobile maintenance stand which is adapted to receive all known ejection seats and provides 360 degrees rotation on the horizontal axis and 270 degrees of rotation on the vertical axis, thereby enabling ground maintenance personnel to perform the required service functions with complete freedom of access. Additionally, the mobile maintenance stand includes a crane which can be utilized for the removal and replacement of aircraft canopies and ejection seats with minimal equipment or manpower. Upon removal of the ejection seat from the aircraft, the crane permits installation of the ejection seat on the mobile maintenance stand for transportation and maintenance.